


Bark

by summerblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerblues/pseuds/summerblues
Summary: Shoyo rolls his eyes yet again. He raises one eyebrow and speaks up."Just say you want my number."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Bark

**Author's Note:**

> please i can't think of a proper title i'm sorry atsuhina nation
> 
> (italicized are atsumu's thoughts)
> 
> also, as always, thank you athena.

Just got home from work, Atsumu begins to change his clothes but pauses when he notices a figure walking towards him.

He shoots her a smile and sits shirtless on the floor. He proceeds to give scratches behind her ears. The dog closes her eyes and leans into Atsumu's rubs. He quits after a few minutes of indulging _his baby_.

"That's all you'll get from me, cutie. Now, let's go," he winks at her, gets changed (into a gray muscle tee and a pair of black track pants), and goes out of the apartment, the golden retriever hot on his heels.

—

Atsumu enjoys the cool breeze and the little warmth the sun offers. With eyes still crinkling from smiling, he slows down, takes his sunglasses off, and closes his eyes. He tilts his head upwards, absorbing and basking in the aura and energy the place emanates. A heartbeat after, he continues jogging towards the park, his dog in tow.

Atsumu does a light workout in the park – just enough to keep his blood pumping, perfectly enough for him not to break a sweat. He also plays with his pet, throwing the tennis ball he has with him, his dog always eager to catch it with her mouth.

"Wanna jog around, babe?"

The golden retriever perks up, like she's understanding what Atsumu just said. And so they exit the park. Atsumu starts to pick up his pace and jogs around the place, his companion running alongside him.

He doesn't really put a leash on her because she's always just beside him, greatly content with the speed they're currently at. But it seems like there's a first in everything. The next thing Atsumu notices is she isn't with him anymore, she's nowhere to be found.

He stops in his tracks and starts tracing back his steps until he's in the park again. Fortunately for him, she didn't go far so he finds her right away.

Unfortunately though, Atsumu realized, is that she's near a shih tzu who's snarling at her, the owner trying to soothe his dog to stop growling.

 _What an aggressive little one_ , Atsumu thinks with amusement.

The owner of the other dog sees him and snaps, 

"Is this your dog?"

_Oof. Pet takes after the owner, huh. He's aggressive too, but he's good-looking so I'll forgive him for that._

"Yep. That's my girl. C'mere, babe," Atsumu answers with a light smile. The retriever immediately goes to his side.

"Please pay attention to your dog, she might get lost on her own. And she's a big one, she might scare other people," The stranger rants as he picks up his dog.

Atsumu raises his brows and grins.

"But your little pal right here should be more feared, right, Mr.?"

"Shoyo. Just call me Shoyo," the other man says while rolling his eyes.

"As what I've said, your dog's way scarier, Shoyo-kun, grumbling and roaring at my lady right here."

"Hey!"

Shoyo tightens his hold on his dog, scrunches his nose, and glares at him. 

_Adorable_ , Atsumu concludes, _if he's trying to intimidate me with that then he's absolutely failing._

"This one right here is too sweet for his own good. Don't diss him like that," Shoyo continues.

"I'm just saying. And there's proof of him getting aggressive with my baby. Here. Caught on camera."

Atsumu shows Shoyo his phone, the latter leans forward and squints his eyes to see the picture.

They're still in the middle of the park. Atsumu's sitting on air, holding the gadget in one hand, while the other busy caressing his dog (to prevent her from going to the shih tzu again). Shoyo's in his corporate clothes, carrying his dog in his arms while slightly bending to look at Atsumu's screen. 

They both look hilarious and so out of place.

Shoyo's sour expression then turned gentle and bright a few seconds after staring at the device.

"Oh, that's actually a cute pic of my dog. Can you airdrop it?" Shoyo says as he gets his phone from his pocket.

"Airdrop's broken. Why don't I send it through iMessage instead?"

Shoyo rolls his eyes yet again. He raises one eyebrow and speaks up.

"Just say you want my number."

Upon hearing that, Atsumu stands up and crosses his arms. He mirrors Shoyo's eyebrow-raising and sports a smirk.

"Okay. I want your number." 

Shoyo's expression didn't change. It's hard to tell what he's thinking but the little pink blooming on his cheeks kinda gave him away. _Fucking attractive_. 

After a few moments, he replies.

"Airdrop me my dog's photo first, then I'll give you my number."

Atsumu sees the glint in Shoyo's eyes. Gone was the shy Shoyo just a few seconds ago. His face shows a new sense of determination. To what, the taller one doesn't know.

Atsumu's face breaks out in an even bigger smile. 

_This is one sly fox right here._

"Ya sure you won't bail on me?"

"Of course! I'm a man of my word."

"Okay." 

Atsumu manages to airdrop Shoyo the picture without a hitch. After receiving the photo, Shoyo smiles and walks away.

Atsumu's eyes widen. He couldn't believe he gave in to the other man just like that, only to be left hanging right after. 

"Wait—"

Shoyo stops walking. With his back still turned, he slightly swivels his head and looks over his shoulder.

"I usually don't give out my number to people I just met. Lucky for you, there's a cafe literally just 10 meters away from us. Wanna treat me coffee and get to know each other?"

Shoyo doesn't wait for a response. He strolls to the direction of the cafe again, as if assuming Atsumu's just gonna follow him.

Turns out, Shoyo's assumption is right.

Atsumu shakes his head while smiling. He casually goes after the handsome stranger, pace calm and relaxed.

Atsumu has never met someone who looks so innocent but is really the complete opposite of it. Heck, he has never personally met anyone who wears suit and tie while wandering around with his dog.

This seems like it's taken out from a scene in a romantic movie. 

Atsumu finds everything about this very interesting.

He halts and calls out to his dog.

"Come on now, angel. I think you just scored me a wonderful date."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/noranb_/status/1355239524767391744?s=19 
> 
> also check this person's art!!! theyre amazing!!!


End file.
